


In Which Charlie and Cas Bond Over Hot Chocolate and Cookies

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is disappointed when she doesn't find any hot chocolate stowed away in the pantry and horrified when she realizes that Cas has never tried it. With Sam and Dean away on a hunt, she decides now is a great time to introduce the fallen angel to hot chocolate and maybe bakes some cookies along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Charlie and Cas Bond Over Hot Chocolate and Cookies

Charlie shivers and rubs her hands together as she seeks out the thermostat that’s apparently very strategically hidden in the bunker. How the Winchesters manage to live comfortably down here when it’s this cold out is a total mystery to her.

 

_It’s all the layers of flannel_ , she tells herself, pulling her blanket tighter around herself.

 

It takes her fifteen minutes to find the darn thing and she turns it up a few degrees, figuring that the city, or whoever it is that keeps this place running, won’t notice. It doesn’t really matter though. The best part about having a super secret lair is that you don’t have to pay utility bills.

 

She goes to the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards in search of something. She finds a few various brands of beer and whiskey, some coffee that isn’t actually that bad, and a box of tea bags that Sam had wanted to try once upon a time. But, sadly, no hot chocolate. She frowns at the cupboards and closes them, turning around and jumping when she sees Cas standing there. He’s wearing a horrendous looking sweater and she has to refrain from snickering at the knitted reindeer that prance across his chest. He tilts his head in that bird-like way that he does and she can’t help smiling. While she doesn’t go for guys, Cas is cute. She realizes what Dean sees in him, not that she’ll ever tell either of them about that.

 

“Hello Charlie,” he greets. “Are you cold?”

 

He eyes the blanket she’s grabbed from her room.

 

“No, I’m just positively toasty,” she replies. Cas squints his eyes suspiciously and Charlie laughs.

 

“Ah, you were being sarcastic,” he says, face clearing in understanding.

 

“Yeah. We gotta work on that,” she tells him. “In the meantime, do you wanna run to the store with me real quick?”

 

“Are we low on food again?” he asks .

 

“No, but you haven’t really experienced being human until you’ve had hot chocolate,” she says.

 

“Alright, if you say so,” Cas says with a hint of a smile. “I’ll drive.”

 

Cas follows her like a little kid as they explore the store, searching for hot chocolate. She lets out an ‘aha’ as she finally spies containers of it sitting on the shelves. She glances at the tags, comparing prices, because unlike some people she knows, she actually does have a legit credit card with money that’s her own, before finally selecting a brand and tossing two into the basket Cas is carrying. She drags him to get mini marshmallows too and while she’s at it, decides that maybe making cookies wouldn’t be such a terrible idea, gathering the necessary ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies.

 

She flirts with the cute cashier girl, a taller brunette with a great smile and an ugly sweater that actually looks nice on her as she waits for her items to be scanned. She leaves with a smile on her face and as she places the bags in the back seat of the car, she thinks that she might need a few more things from that store later.

 

Sam and Dean are away on a hunt, which gives her plenty of time to bake cookies and show Cas how to mix the batter, telling him that he most definitely won’t get sick from licking the cookie dough off of a spoon. Cas steps away after the cookies are in the oven, calling in to check on the two hunters like always. She sets the timer for the cookies and while she can’t retreat to her own room and watch some Netflix, she does grab a semi-interesting book from the library and perch on the counter reading it.

 

She half reads and half listens to Cas’ side of the conversation.

 

“Yes, we’re doing fine, Dean. Kevin is in his room, I think he’s playing his game. Charlie showed me how to bake cookies. Did you know that cookie dough actually tastes quite good?”

 

A beat of silence as Cas listens to Dean talk. Charlie smiles because she can practically hear the ex-angel smiling as he converses with the hunter.

 

“Of course I’ll save some for you. Stay safe, okay? Yeah, I know you know, but still. Okay, I’ll see you later, Dean. Bye.”

 

Cas walks back into the room and Charlie busies herself with looking absorbed in her book about werewolves. Cas glances at the timer and then goes to tap Charlie on the shoulder.

 

“You said I should try hot chocolate. We have some time until the cookies are done,” he suggests. She smiles and sets her book down, showing him the best way to make it as she grabs two mugs from the cupboards. Once it’s done, she adds some marshmallows to hers and decides that Cas should try it too, dumping two or three into his mug.

 

“Wait! Not so fast!” she warns him.

 

“Ow!”

 

Cas hears her too late and he pulls the mug away hastily, setting it on the table.

 

“You dummy,” she says fondly. “What did you think _hot_ chocolate meant?”

 

“My tongue is burnt,” Cas says, looking sad.

 

“You’ll be fine in a minute or two. Just make sure you drink it slower, okay?”

 

He nods and she laughs when he sticks his tongue out, eyes crossing as he tries inspecting the damage.

 

“Cas, you’re fine,” she assures him with a pat to his shoulder.

 

“It hurts.”

 

“In the words of a hunter we both know and love, ‘quit whining and suck it up’,” she says, trying and failing to imitate Dean’s deep voice, dissolving into giggles. Cas looks a bit perplexed, if not a little embarrassed and Charlie realizes that she’s just used the L word in front of Cas about Dean. Oopsie. But he shakes it off and laughs along with her, the shock of it quickly disappearing. Cas does later admit to really liking hot chocolate when it’s not burning his tongue.

 

Sam and Dean come home the next day and Cas greets them at the door. He hugs the both of them and inspects their injuries, immediately going to get the first aid kit when he sees blood soaking through Dean’s shirt. Cas patches him up, letting Dean squeeze his shoulder while he stitches up the deep cut on his chest, opposite his anti possession tattoo.

 

“I told you to be careful,” he mutters as he stitches.

 

“I wasn’t exactly trying to get sliced and diced, you know,” Dean says, grimacing and tightening his grip on Cas’ shoulder.

 

“I didn’t say you were. I just...I don’t like seeing you hurt. Either of you. Especially now, when I’m useless. Without my powers, our lives-”

 

“Hey,” Dean cuts him off with a squeeze to his shoulder, softer this time. “Don’t say that. You’re not useless. We need you, Cas. You’re family.”

 

Cas smiles at that and the room is comfortably silent as he finishes stitching the wound closed. He helps Dean tug a clean shirt over his head, not wanting him to injure himself any further.

 

“There,” he says quietly, fingers smoothing down the material.

 

“Thanks Cas,” Dean murmurs. He leans over and kisses Cas’ forehead before standing up and heading to the door.

 

“Now,” he starts, smiling when he sees Cas trying to process what just happened. “You said you and Charlie made cookies?”

 

“What? Oh, yes,” Cas says, snapping out of his daze, “they’re really good. I like hot chocolate too. But drinking it right away isn’t the best idea.”

 

Dean laughs. “Find that out the hard way, did you?”

 

Cas nods and Dean continues to chuckle, following him out to the kitchen where Charlie’s cookies are sitting on the counter in a container. Sam waves when he sees them, mouth already full of one of them. Dean grabs one and makes a noise of approval after biting into it.

 

“See, this is what we need after a hunt, Sam,” Dean says around a mouthful of cookie. “A friend to patch us up and some awesome cookies to celebrate. Not any of that cheap motel crap that passes for beer.”

 

“Hey, I’m not arguing,” Sam says. Dean says something else, but no one can really understand him with cookie crumbs falling out of his mouth. The younger Winchester laughs and says, “Dean, didn’t anyone teach you not to talk with your mouth full?”

 

Dean makes a sound that sounds suspiciously like “bitch.” Sam scoffs and goes to grab another cookie, nudging Dean’s arm as he does so.

 

“Jerk.”


End file.
